Toralei Stripe
Torelei cane is an orange werecat or weretiger who first appeared in the first part of the episode Scream Building. With Cleo becoming more involved with the other girls due to the fearleading squad, it looks like Toralei and her crew may be taking her place as the antagonists of the show. Personality She has a cat-like attitude, and is self-assured, with a touch of a sarcastic purr. In Scream Building, she stands up for the fearleaders when Cleo critiques them, but it seems like it was more about taking Cleo down a peg. She is an opportunist and a manipulator, whose clique of followers never speak for themselves, and do her bidding. She is really nice,has a very postive attitude and is very senseative to her freinds.that`s why she is now frinds with cleo and the fearsquad. Portrayals Torelei is voiced by America Young. Appearances Toralei was introduced in Scream Building. She also appears in Gloomsday. She becomes more important in Witch Trials when she and the other werecats ask to re-join the squad, but Cleo rejects them making Toralei an enemy. In Don't Cheer the Reaper she gets Frankie into giving her a video of the squad's routine to the enemy team. In Road to Monster Mashionals she tells the squad she gave the routine to the enemy team making Cleo come up with the idea of the winning routine. Physical Description Toralei is a werecat with light orange fur and dark orange stripes. She has a patch of darker orange on her face. Her eyes are green, and she has cat-like features, including her teeth, nose, pupils, eye shape and ears. Her hair is dark and light orange, crossed with black stripes. Relationships Toralei is single & looks like shes not flirting with anyone. Family Fans have speculated that the twin werecats Toralei hangs out with may be her sisters. Friends None of her friends are mentioned in the series, but in Scream Building she appears to be friends with the two twin werecats -- or, at least, they are the supporting members of her clique. She has made enemies of many of the Monster High ghouls, declaring Cleo an enemy in Witch Trials after she wasn't reinstated on the squad, and causing trouble for the team during their fearleading camp and trials. In Queen of the Scammed she texted everyone that Cleo and the squad are going to stay over night at Monster High on Friday the 13th. But they fail when the ghouls stay overnight. One fact is for sure: she's definetly not friends with Cleo De Nile. Clothing Basic Trivia * Her name seems to come from the Japanese word tora, meaning "tiger" Meta Timeline *February 8, 2011: First appeared in the webisode Scream Building wear a fear leading uniform. *February 11, 2011: On Twitter America Young said the name of her character was Toralei. *March 24, 2011: Her basic outfit appeared in the webisode Gloomsday. *April 14, 2011: Her name was first said in the webisode Witch Trials. *May 27, 2011: The name Toralei Stripe was requested for a trademark. Gallery dfbx.PNG tumblr_lgsmi0Pkxr1qdj6lgo1_400.png tumblr_lgsmi0Pkxr1qdj6lgo2_400.png Fcgr.png torelei2.jpg Screambuilding.jpg|Toralei doing a cheer in Scream Building. toreleifull.jpg toreleiwitch1.png toreleiwitch2.jpg wallpaper.jpg|Toralei and the other werecats teasing the squad Copy of 6535_119243888320_115366458320_2259874_7016727_n.jpg 67355823.jpg Attitudetorelei.png|attitude much? 7248c33b8190.jpg|fanmade Toralei doll on flickr 591463430.jpg|link=fanmade using clawdeen head and draculaura body y1mYu3GdVLrr9vgYlEvaNv08rC6kGZe1ItGrc3-Yiu7zYH7A1OW7Th2SOw1sRKsJtRyz2zaUvt6Lh8pToWevaCHyg.jpg y1mlxsbq36DSOSbwPN3DoqVAUBI-Ca1I4uI97RksNRhhir-tkKh-6jkyIl5bMfczBhi4nk_gIOU2otCY0JQXOJEPg.jpg y1mwq-EIo-XVZ0EVoYIIk-89vfU7MXSm-7pNd_ZyUACPSbBUF9Xz1pF_hcb6e-1PiqWwyAEP56FUh3tStk2_IrHkQ.jpg Copy of Torelei 2.jpg Torelei 2.jpg Torelei 1.jpg Torelei 3.jpg 15554789225.jpg 46882544713.jpg 67931114.jpg 5467.jpg 8279.jpg Monsterhightwinkittys.jpg|Her Best Friends tumblr_llmmurQSqI1qiqgs4o1_500.gif F8F4F4675A36B48FB4614B_Large.jpg|Cleo not paying attention to the werecats. References Category:Characters Category:Girls Category:Characters Without Dolls Category:Characters Currently Not in the Books